Manjimutt (anime)
|voice = Paul Greenberg (EP003 - EP075) |image = |debut = ''Yo-kai Manjimutt'' |movie = M01 }} is a Yo-kai and a minor character of the anime series. History ''Yo-kai Watch'' anime series Season 1 (EP001 - EP076) He first met Nate and Whisper in EP003. Later in the episode, he is summoned to confront Roughraff. In EP004, he was accidentally summoned to confront Wazzat. In EP005, he was summoned to confront Illoo, but he falls for an illusion where he is loved by many girls. In EP008, he was summoned to confront Fidgephant; but he gets inspirited, urinates near the road, and gets arrested once again. Manjimutt attempted to get a new job, but a myriad of incidents resulted in him being arrested several times and eventually sent to Alcatraz. Awhile afterwards, Manjimutt reappeared in EP032, but was scared away by a wanting-to-be-in-a-magazine Nate. It may not be entirely explained how he managed to get out of Alcatraz in between the time of his absence. In ''Yo-kai Top Ten'', Manjimutt hosted the Yo-kai Top 10 with Tattletell. After getting inspirited by Fidgephant, he relieves himself backstage and gets busted by the police. When Manjimutt states that he is a dog, the police officers state that they'll drop him off at the pound. With Manjimutt arrested, Happierre takes over as the co-host of the Yo-kai Top 10. Manjimutt was summoned again in ''Yo-kai Shmoopie'' in order to defeat Shmoopie. With Shmoopie's power, Manjimutt tried to appeal to girls passing by, but only to get severe beatings from them. In the end, Shmoopie admits defeat and Nate gets his medal. Shmoopie compliments Manjimutt based on his facial features while Nate thanks him with Whisper feeling relieved and Jibanyan disagreeing with the idea. He has served an bigger role in ''Horror of Dracunyan'' to replaces all of the Dracunyan by the antidote cure in the near end of the episode, however Nate stated that would be better when everyone was still Dracunyan. In ''Yo-kai Supoor Hero'', Nate summons Manjimutt to help him deal with Supoor Hero. Manjimutt proves to be immune to Supoor Hero's effects because he is already too pathetic. Manjimutt takes offense at Supoor Hero's point and runs away crying. In ''Yo-kai Jumbelina'', Nate briefly swapped Manjimutt's "face" when he and Jumbelina were chasing his. In ''Yo-kai Chansin'', Nate summons Walkappa and Manjimutt to help Chansin maintain luck since they're both unlucky. However, this backfires when Manjimutt and Walkappa do not receive the spicy piece of sushi, and Chansin does instead. Season 2 (EP077-EP150) Season 3 (EP151-EP214) After 95 episodes of summoning hiatus in EP163, he was summoned to ruin Slackoon's vacation. Unfortunately, he becomes the 6th victim to get an unlucky summon from the Sushi Roulette, and ended up getting the wasabi sushi. Relationships Nate and Whisper He is neutral with them. Sam Sam was Manjimutt's teddy bear. He got him as a free gift in Alcatraz in EP013. He treated him like a son and considered him his only friend at the time, but it was really only Manjimutt playing with him. Manjimutt is heartbroken when he gets destroyed. Charlie Manjimutt met Charlie during his time in Alcatraz. Charlie threatened Manjimutt that if he ever betrayed him, he would pay for it with his life. Charlie tells Manjimutt that he's in there for petty theft, but Gonzalas informs him that Charlie is in there for being a homicidal maniac. Puppiccino Manjimutt is seen by Puppiccino as a role model. Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Eerie Tribe